The Curse from Cupid
by thelonelystars
Summary: Cupid is supposed to be a baby is diapers shooting bows and arrows at people to help them find love, right? Wrong. Cupid is actually a middle-aged women named Connie who never found true love herself and is only using her power to gain business. Will Team Austin figure out what's going on? Is the curse affecting Austin and Ally, too? And what is Dallas up to?
1. Chapter 1- Lol

"Ally . . ." Austin whined. "Take me to the park . . ."

"I"m sorry, Austin but I have to work now." Ally replied.

"Pleaseee . . ." Austin got down on his knees and begged.

Ally glanced over the counter to look at him. _He looks so adodorable with those puppy dog eyes and his hair a mess and that blue and dark blue striped t-shirt and his . . . Wait What am I saying? Austin? What? I must miss Dallas or something. Oh . . . Dallas. _"Sorry Austin. I would but I really can't. I have to work and then I have a date with Dallas at 8." Austin's eyes darken. "Can't you go with Trish or Dez?"

"I would but I have no clue where they are."

"Guess who got a job at Connie's Couple Counsel Crib!" Trish walked in wearing red and pink. Her headband had hearts and kisses all over them.

"Wow, Trish," Ally said. "This is your eleventh job this week. Must be a new record."

"Actually it's my tenth," Trish corrected. "And my record was fourteen jobs in a week."

"Ally," Ally's father walked in. "You can go now. I'll take over."

"Really, dad?" Ally looked confused. "You never work the counter." Then she noticed the look on his face. He looked . . . lovestruck.

"I've found her, Ally," he said with a faraway look in his eyes. "She's coming over later and I want her to see me working and I need to clean this place and I should . . ." He kept muttering to himself and walked away.

Ally looked confused. "What . . . But . . . Huh?"

"Oh well, let's go to the park now!" Austin exclaimed as he grabbed Ally by the hand and dragged her away.

"Ooooh . . . Wait for me!" Trish followed behind.

_At the park_

"Ally?"

Ally was still being dragged by Austin but gave up struggling.

"I thought you were working?"

Ally saw Dallas, looking from her to Austin confused. She then realized that it looked like she and Austin were holding hands. She quickly pulled his hand off of hers and tried to explain. "I was working but Austin was begging me to go to the park and then Trish came and did you know she has a job at Connie's Couple Counseling Crib? Then my dad came and he was acting weird and told me he'd take over the counter and he was muttering about some girl and then Austin dragged me out the door and then he walked past the hot dog cart and Suzy Soups and I saw a cloud that looks like a bunny on a unicycle and can you imagine a bunny on a bicycle? I mean that would be hilarious because it a bunny and that's a unicycle and -"

"Ally, breathe," Austin shook her shoulders.

"Um . . . Okay . . ." Dallas looked confused. "Well, I have to go to work now."

"I thought your shift starts at 12?" Now it was Allly's turn to look confused. It was now 3.

"Oh. Yeah well my mom told me to come in late today. Anyways I got to go. The li**berry**awaits" Dallas ran off.

"Well, that was odd," Ally stated. "What was he doing at the park? Why didn't he come to Sonic boom if he had to go to the li**brary** late?"

"Ally, calm down. You don't want him to be all clingy, do you? Trust me this is a good thing,' Trish explained to Ally.

"Let's go to the swings!"Austin dragged Ally away for the second time that day, wanting to escape the conversation about Dallas.

"You're such a little kid, Austin," Ally smiled, shaking her head and letting him pull her, again.

They each sat on a swing after waiting a couple of minutes for the kids to leave. The fourth swing was empty.

"Hey, where's Dez?" Austin noticed. He felt a little bad that he hadn't noticed this before.

"The last time I saw him was when he visited me at Connie's," Trish told them.

"He'll show up later. He probably taping a new movie or putting more shrimp down his pants," Ally smiled as he remembered Dez's antics.

"Or both," Austin joked, earning a giggle from both girls.

They swinged **(A/N is it swinged or swung? Oh well, you guys know what I mean) **for a while before Austin thought of something.

"Hey, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to jump off the swing."

"And fall and break my bones? No thanks!" Ally looked at Austin as if he had two heads.

"C'mon Ally. It's easy. Watch." Austin swung as high as he could and jumped off, landing perfectly on hid feet. "See. Now you try."

"Hold on. Lemme record this," Trish said, stopping her swing and pulling out her phone. She figured Dez would want her to capture this moment. _Eww. Did I just care about what Dez would want? _

"I'm not jumping," Ally stated.

"I'll catch you," Austin reassured her, moving in front of Allyand trying to avoid getting hit by her. "Please . . ."

"Ugh fine," Ally agreed. "Alright here I go . . ."

After two minutes, Ally still didn't jump.

"Today, Ally!" Trish yelled, getting impatient.

"Ok fine. Here I go -"

Ally jumped off and flew into the air. Austin moved forward to catch her. Ally went down and feel right onto Austin.

"Ow . . ." Austin moaned. Austin and Ally were lying on top of each other on the playground dirt.

"You deserve it. You're the one who told me to jump," Ally said, pulling her self off of Austin. That was a little too close for comfort.

"That was hilarious!" Trish exclaimed, dying of laughter. Ally joined in soon after.

Austin got off of the ground and stretched to try and make the pain go away. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

Ally stopped laughing and went over to Austin. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She looked concerned and worried.

"Actually it does hurt over here . . ." Austin pointed at his arm and Ally went in for a closer look when suddenly Austin grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

"Austin . . . Stop . . . Please," Ally tried to say in between giggles.

"No one laughs at Austin Moon!" Austin yelled, chuckling himself.

Ally broke free of Austin's grip and ran around the playground, being chased by Austin. Trish stood in the middle of the playground, watching them, laughing like a maniac, and occasionally take a couple of pictures. Needless to say, they all got hiccups that day.


	2. Chapter 2- The Roller Rink

**_Chapter 2- The Roller Rink_**

Austin, Ally, and Trish were still at the park at around 6 when Dez finally made an appearance.

"Dez, there you are! We were wondering where you went." Austin said, watching his best friend approach them with an odd look on his face. Austin and the girls were swinging and sharing memories of the park.

"Huh? Oh, I went to . . . to . . . uh . . . Connie's Couple Counsel Crib because Trish got a job there," Dez squinted his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember what happened. "That's the last thing I remember."

"That's really weird," Austin told his friend. Dez could be odd at times but this was really weird. "What time was it when you went?"

"around 3:30ish, I think."

"Well, I took my break at 2 and never went back. So that's probably why you didn't find me," Trish said, looking concerned before quickly snapping out of it. "Dez you're such an idiot! How can you not remember what you did for the last 3 hours.!"

"Wait! It's 6:23?!" Ally checked her watch and started frantically scrolling through her phone.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Dallas's shift ended at 6," Ally stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hmm . . . He didn't call. That's weird. He usually texts me."

"Ally. Remember what I told you. This is a good thing," Trish instructed her friend. "You should stop acting all clingy, too."

"I'm not clingy! Not everything I do is about Dallas!" Ally defended herself. "Now, let's go get ready for my date!"

Trish rolled her eyes but didn't protest as they linked arms and walked back to Sonic Boom. She took every chance she got to give Ally a makeover. Dez and Austin also followed them. Dez's amnesia momentarily forgotten.

_~~~~ At Sonic Boom ~~~~_

"Trish, I am not wearing this!"

"Ally, come on. You look amazing," Trish attempted to persuade her shy best friend. The girls were standing in the practice room, where Ally was trying to figure out what to wear. Trish's idea to stuff the closet with clothes for all 4 of them, in case of emergency, didn't seem so bad now.

Ally stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended an inch above her knees.

"You're lucky I didn't put you in something with animal print," Trish told her, deadly serious. Ally laughed. "At least show Austin and Dez."

"Fine," Ally agreed reluctantly, knowing that Trish would push her down the stair if she didn't go willingly.

They walked down the stairs and walked in on Austin and Dez having some kind of competition involving ice packs, ice cream, and tape.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Having a "who can eat the most ice cream without getting a brain freeze while being taped to ice packs" competition. Duh!" Dez exclaimed while still stuffing his face with ice cream in between words.

Austin suddenly dropped his tub of ice cream and began screaming like a girl, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

"And I just won," Dez smiled, removing the ice packs taped to him and putting the ice cream down before finally noticing Ally. "Wow you look hot, Ally!"

"Aww . . . Thanks Dez," Ally blushed. "I guess you were right Trish. I do look pretty in this dress."

"What? No I was talking about your temperature," A shivering Dez walked up to Ally and started rubbing her warm face. Ally looked offended before she jumped back from the touch of his cold fingers.

"Well, I'm going to go change. Besides this dress is too formal to go to wherever Dallas is taking me," Ally said as she began walking up the stairs. _I can't believe Austin didn't notice me. Wait, Why do I crave his approval? Let's blame the dress._

"Wait, Ally," Austin's voice disrupted Ally's thoughts. "You do look nice in that dress."

Ally blushed and kept walking. When she was back inside the practice room, she couldn't get Austin out of her mind. _Water droplets all over his body from the ice packs. That little bit of ice cream on the side of his mouth. His voice telling me I look nice. Whoa, why am I swooning over Austin again. It's the dress._ Ally changed out of the dress and wore a floral skirt with a plain baby blue tank top, a cardigan and ankle boots, a typical Ally outfit. Ally look at the clock that read 7:46. _Wow, time flies when you let Trish try to pick your outfit. _She quickly applied little makeup and made her way downstairs by 8:07.

"Hey, Dallas, Sorry I'm a little late. I was-" Ally noticed that Dallas wasn't there. "Where is he? He usually early." Ally looked confused.

"Your phone was buzzing earlier. Maybe he called?" Trish suggested, passing her the phone that was lying on top of the piano.

"Sorry Ally. My mom wanted to have a family dinner tonight. Can't make it for our date. Dallas," Ally read the text aloud. Tears threatened to spill.

"Oh, Ally." Trish went to Ally's side, ready to comfort Ally.

A light bulb went off in Austin's brain. "Since Dallas is too busy, how about the four of us go somewhere. I know the perfect place. . . "

_~~~~20 minutes later~~~~_

"The roller rink?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yup," Austin said as they exited the car. "Thanks again for the ride, Mr. Dawson."

"No problem, Austin. I'll be back at 11 to pick you all up and drive everyone home." Mr. Dawson told them. "Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He drove away with that look in his eyes again. Ally had a feeling he was going to see that mysterious lady again but she ignored it.

"Let's go in!" Trish exclaimed. After they all rented skates and got inside, they realized that they were all terrible at it. Ally and Trish went back to get 4-wheeled skates while Austin and Dez were still trying to master the sport.

"This is kind of fun," Ally told Trish, as the two girls slowly skated around the rink. "If you forget about the times we fell on our butts."

"Yeah but watching the boys fall on their butts, that' s priceless," they giggled, watching Dez fall and pull Austin down with him.

"Let's go help them." Ally said.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Trish moaned letting Ally pull her away.

"C'mon Austin." Ally pulled him up, holing on to his arm and skating away, leaving Trish to tend to Dez.

"Ally you don't need to hold on to me. It's embarrassing," Austin protested.

"Fine," Ally said giggling, as she let go of him. He stayed up for about 2 second before falling face flat.

"Ouch." Austin let Ally pick him up again.

"Alright I take it back. Don't let go of me." They interlocked fingers and continued skating.

"I thought you liked my mother!"A couple in front of them was having a very loud argument while skating.

"I did until she called me fat!" The girl was about to cry.

"She didn't mean it! She was-" He was interrupted by a middle-aged women skating her way next to them.

"Having problem, I see." The lady wore a creepy smile and had crazy frizzy almost witch-like hair. "Here's my card. Come to Connie's Couple Counsel Crib. We'll solve all your problems" She left as quickly as she appeared, making her way to another couple arguing a couple feet away. Before Austin or Ally could even comment, they heard a shriek from behind them.

"Dezzy-cakes!"

Austin and Ally turned to see Dez on the floor and Trish laughing. She probably made Dez fall. Mindy, the girl who was obsessed with Dez, was making her way over to them. The crazy part of it was that Dez got up and welcomed Mindy into his arms.

"What's going on?" Trish looked confused.

"Me and Dezzy-roo are going out now. Didn't he tell you?" Mindy exclaimed as Trish gagged. "I enjoyed out date today." Mindy added, kissing Dez's cheek.

"Oh. So that's where you went," Austin said.

"Wait, I though you hated Mindy?" Ally questioned Dez.

"I did . . ." Dez said, staring at Mindy with the same love struck look that Ally's father had. "But then I ran into her in front of Connie's at BOOM! Fireworks." It was obvious that his memory had now returned.

Ally phone suddenly vibrated. "It's my dad. He's waiting outside. Come on we have to go."

"Until next time, Mindy," Dez and Mindy shared a very passionate kiss.

"Ummm . . . We should probably give them some privacy." Austin said, looking confused and weirded out.

"Yeah . . ." Ally replied, her face mirroring Austin's. The two skated away, hand in hand, talking about Dez's new girlfriend. Trisha followed behind them, her eyes filled with anger, disgust, confusion and, could it be?, jealousy.

The ride home was filled with awkwardness, lame jokes from Ally and pity chuckles from Austin.

**So this is actually my first fanfiction ever. So I'd like to thank my first reviewers:**

**HappyBeginnings3**

**ashray4**

**Ashley**

**Nicolive**

**You have no idea how excited I was to have four reviews :) I know it probably sounds like a little but it made my day :)**

**Please review and give any suggestions. This is my first fanfiction so I'm kind of still learning how to work it and stuff.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**theloneystars**


	3. Chapter 3- Meet Connie

"Hey, Ally," Austin walked into Sonic Boom. He sat ontop of the counter, facing Ally.

"Hey, Austin," Ally said, trying to fake a smile. She looked tired and her eyes were puffy, as if she was crying.

"Are you okay , Ally?" Austin asked.

"You look terrible." This earned a glare from Ally.

"I'm fine. It's just . . . I can't believe Dallas keeps ditching me and I'm starting to think I'm too clingy and what if he wants to dump me? And then there's my dad. He's completely obsessed with this girl and I haven't even met her yet. I don't even know her name! What if he's serious about her? What if they get married? She might be like an evil step mother. She might mak me her slave like in Cinderella or lock me in a tower or she might-" Austin grabbed Ally hands as she tried to bring her hair up to her mouth, ready to chew it.

"Ally, chill!" Austin interrupted her. "I don't think it's possible for one person to have that many worries. Don't worry, Dallas would be stupid to dump you and your dad would ask you before he made a big decision like that. And where would someone find a tower to lock you in in Miami?!" Austin watched as the smile returned to Ally's face and realized he was still holding into her hand. He quickly let go as Ally reached up for a hug.

"Thank you, Austin," Ally said as she embraced him. "You always know just what to say. "

"I know. I'm amazing," Austin joked, popping his collar after Ally let him go. Ally gave him a light slap on his shoulder as her father walked in.

"Ally, what are you doing working?" he asked. Ally looked confused. "You should go out. Find love, like I did . . ." He pushed the pair out of the store and waved goodbye.

"See this is what I mean he's being really weird," Ally told Austin, looking worried.

"Maybe that's what happens when you're in love," Austin shrugged. "Whatever. You have the day off again. Lets go find Trish and Dez!"

While the two were wandering the mall, they bumped into Dez.

"Hey Dez, where have you been?" Austin asked his best friend.

"With Mandy," Dez replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Austin looked like he wanted to ask about Mandy but decided against it. "We're going to Connie's to look for Trish. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I needed Connie's card anyway. Mandy and I have been having some problems," he whispered the last part.

The trio arrived at Connie's to find it completely packed. They also saw Trish . . . working. She saw the gang and walked over to them.

"Are we in some alternate universe or something?" Ally joked. "Are you actually working, Trish?"

"Yeah. I am," Trish replied. "Connie set me up with Trent. So I owe her."

"You're with Trent again?!" Austin said, incredulously. "After all he did to me. He …"

"I got to get back to work," Trish said, cutting him off.

"Wait, I need to talk to Connie Mandy and I . . ." Dez chased after Trish.

"Could this day get any weirder?!" Ally exclaimed, turning to Austin.

"Do you two need any help?" Connie suddenly appeared before them, getting a cloudy look in her eyes. "I sense trouble on its way. Lots of drama. You'll come to me soon."

"I think it just got weirder," Austin whispered to Ally, grabbing her arm and slowly backing out of the store. "Actually, we were just leaving."

"You'll be back soon . . ." Connie watched as they left the store in a hurry.

On the way back to Sonic Boom, while Austin and Ally were giggling about Connie, they bumped into Dallas.

"Ally, I tried looking for you at your store but you weren't there," Dallas to her.

"Oh sorry. I was with Austin," Ally explained. Austin, who stood a few feet away to give them privacy, waved when they looked his way. He watched as Ally's face went from anger and sadness to joy and happiness throughout the conversation.

"So, I'm guessing he made it up to you," Austin said as Ally walked back to him, a smile on her face.

"Yup," Ally confirmed. "He said he was sorry and that he'd make it up to me with a date tomorrow!"

"We'll that's one of your worries gone," Austin said, truly happy for her. Yet he couldn't get rid of that feeling in his stomach. The feeling that something was up with Dallas. Oh well, he ignored it. "So Ms. Dawson, what shall we do today then?"

"Well Mr. Moon," Ally laughed as she played along to his weird little game. "I was thinking we go to the zoo. You know, visit Pickles?"

"Why a splendid idea," Austin put on his best Britsh accent. "Off we go."

He held out his arm for Ally which she gladly took, giggling.

After a few minutes of walking and exchanging British banter, Austin suddenly let go if Ally and shouted, "Race ya to the bus station!"

"Typical Austin," Ally said to herself, smiling as she watched Austin sprint away from her. "Wait for me!" she chases after him, running perfectly fine in her heeled boots, not tripping once.

The two enjoyed their fun day at the zoo, oblivious to all the mystery that will soon come.

So what'd you guys think of the chapter?

I couldn't resist adding the little Auslly fluff at the end.

Also, I didn't feel like rereading so sorry about any mistakes.

Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4- Confessions of Love

Chapter 4- Confessions of Love

Ally wandered around the park, looking for Dallas. They had agreed on meeting in front of the ice-cream cart by seven. Sure it was only 6:56 but Dallas was usually early.

"Boo," a voice behind Ally said, startling her. She turned to face Dallas in a gray blazer and a blue button up shirt. "Am I late?"

"No, it's only 6:57," Ally informed him, checking her phone.

"I would have been here sooner but I was a little busy . . ." Dallas said, mysteriously.

"Doing what?" Ally asked.

"I'll show you," he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked, trying to avoid stepping on the dirt and stay on the path.

"Here we are!" he opened his arms dramatically. Ally was awestruck. There were standing in a little clearing among the trees. It was where Austin had his date with Kira that one time. Only it looked different today. There was a blanket in the middle on top of the grass, surrounded by candles. A cute basket sat on the blanket, no doubt filled with all of Ally's favorite foods.

"It's amazing," Ally said with a huge smile.

"There's more," Dallas led Ally to the blanket, sat down, and pulled out a laptop from the basket. "We can watch a movie. You pick."

"Aww . . . Dallas. This is the perfect date!" Ally exclaimed, hugging him.

"It's all for you," Dallas said to her, taking a deep breath before beginning his big apology. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing you off, and not being a good boyfriend and everything."

"It's alright Dallas," Ally quickly forgave him. "And you are a good boyfriend."

Dallas grabbed Ally's hand and looked into her eyes. "Ally," he paused for dramatic effect. "I love you."

Ally looked a little shocked and soon after began blushing. Before she could respond , Dallas kissed her.

**~Later at Sonic Boom~**

Ally walked into Sonic Boom after her date. She heard someone playing the piano in the practice room. Ally was confused. No one had the key to the store except her, her father, and Austin. She quickly grabbed a loaf of bread that was randomly lying on the counter, probably because of Dez. Ahe sneakily made her way up the stairs.

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . ." she whispered to herself before bursting through the door, waving the loaf of bread around and screaming.

Austin shrieked and jumped off of the piano bench, surprised. "Ally?" Austin grabbed his heart. "Thanks for the heart attack!" He took the loaf of bread out of her hand and took a bite out of it. "If I was a burglar, how would a loaf of bread protect you?"

"I don't know! I heard noises. I needed a weapon and this was the only thing I could find," Ally tried to defend herself.

"You could have grabbed a guitar or something."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ally asked.

"Trish and Dez are busy and you were on a date, so I had no one to hang out with. So I came here," Austin explained.

"You wanted to hang out . . . at 11pm?"

"Hey don't judge me! So what are you doing here anyway?" Austin sat back down on the piano bench and Ally went to join him.

"I just got back form my date with Dallas. Didn't really feel like going home yet."

"How'd the date go?" Austin asked, mainly out of courtesy. He really didn't want to hear all the details of her date.

"It was amazing!" A huge smile grew on Ally's face and Austin wondered if her had ever made her smile like that. "He made me a picnic in that little clearing in the park with candles and -"

"I remember the last time we went there," Austin interrupted. " I dragged you through the trees." He chuckled at the memory of twigs getting stuck in their hair and how much fun they had that day.

"Well, we took the path like normal people," Ally sent a look at Austin, who was thinking about how his way was waayyy funner. "Anyways He put candles around our blanket and we ate pickles and all my favorite foods and then we watched a silent film and then we danced together . . ." Austin chuckled again, imaging the two of them dancing together. Ally glared at him yet again and continues. "And then we talked and oh my gosh he gave the sweetest apology and then he told me . . . he told me that he loves me . . . "

Ally stared at the corner of the room with a preoccupied look in her eyes, analyzing what had happened. Austin shifted uncomfortably. He knew that for an old romantic like Ally saying "I love you" was a big step in a relationship.

"He didn't really give me a chance to reply . . . He just . . . kissed me . . ." she trailed off again, replaying the night in her head, wondering what she would have said if he hadn't kissed her then.

"Hey, why don't we take all of this love and turn it into a song?" Austin suggested, trying to avoid the love conversation with Ally. This seemed more like a Trish-and-Ally talk.

Ally snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" She began to mess around with the piano keys trying to find a good melody. Suddenly, the pair heard yelling from downstairs. They glanced at each other before running down to find Trish in her pajamas and Dez dressed in orange pants and a yellow T-shirt that read "CHEESE."

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asked trying to get their attention but to no effect.

"GUYS!" Austin screamed, standing on top of the counter. Dez and Trish stopped mid-sentence and looked up to Austin. "Why are you guys here?" He jumped off of the counter.

Woah, one at a time guys!" Ally set the rules when both Dez and Trish began talking at once.

"This Bozo over here came to my bedroom while I was having my beauty sleep and woke me up. And he won't leave me alone!" Trish whined.

"I just need you to solve my problem with Mandy!" Dez exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to help?!" Trish yelled.

"Because you work at Connie's," Dez said in his "duh" voice.

"Wait that doesn't explain why you're both here," Austin interjected.

"We knew you two would probably be here," Trish explained to him before facing Ally. "Allllyyyy . . . get him to leave me alone!"

"Dez, if you're having problems with Mandy, why don't you just break up with her?" Ally suggested. "You always thought she was creepy and annoying."

"How could you say that, Ally?" Dez gasped. "I love her!"

Ally was sick of that word. Love. What does it even mean?! She grabbed Trish and began walking out of the store. "Why don't you just go to Connie's in the morning and she'll help you then. Meanwhile let's all just go home."

Ally and Trish took the bus home in silence while Austin and Dez decided to walk. However, Austin soon got tired of him talking about Mandy that he decided to just go back to the store and sleep there. The love song that Austin and Ally had planned on writing was forgotten . . .


	5. Chapter 5- The Awkward Dinner (part one)

Chapter 5: The Awkward Dinner

The next morning Ally got to the store early. She wondered whether she should have asked Trish for advice yesterday about Dallas. Trish was her best friend but she was a little preoccupied lately with Trent and her job. Ally sighed as she unlocked the store door. Everything was changing. Dez was into Mandy, Trish was working, and her dad was in love again. She couldnt believe it. At least Austin is still the same Ally thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard snoring feom upstairs. Who could it be? Austin was in his bedroom sleeping probably and she had just seen her dad eating breakfast at her house. No one else could come in. She grabbed a guitar, remembering Austin's jokes last night and crept upstairs, feeling de ja vu. This time, however, she did not run in screaming. She slowly sneaked in and giggled at the sight before her.

Austin was falling off of the couch, his top half almost touching the floor. His blanket was lying on the floor.

Shaking her head and wondering why Austin was sleeping here, she picked the blanket up and put it over him. While she was trying to move Austin's head so that it was actually in the couch, Austin grabbed Ally and turned his body, dragging Ally down to him.

Ally squeaked, not expecting that to happen. She thought about how this always happened in the books. The guy grabs/hugs the girl in his sleep and they fall asleep together.

"But this isn't as romatic because Austin's breath stinks," Ally accidentally said out loud.

"Yeah that was kind of the point," Austin said, not opening his eyes.

"Austin? Your awake?!"

"Yep. You know you're not as sneaky and quiet as you think, especially in those heeled boots," Austin commented, enjoying the smell of her hair in his face.

Ally giggled a little at the fact that he didnt even have to look to know what shoes she was wearing. Then she realized that she was still on top of him. "Austin, you can let go of me now."

"Oh yeah," Austin released his grin on her waist.

Ally got up and brushed herself off. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't stand walking home with Dez and listening to him go on and on about Mandy so I just slept here," he got up, yawned and stretched, and noticed the guitar lying on the floor. "You bought a guitar as a weapon this time?"

"Yup I remembered your advice," she said. Then something important crossed her mind. "Hey, wait, won't your parents be worr-"

Ally's father barged into the room before Ally could finish. "Hey Ally honey, how would you like to have a fancy dinner together tonight?"

"Oh, sure dad. Where are we going?"

"We're not going out to eat," he laughed at that idea. As if he woul spend a lot of money just to eat in a fancy dining hall with fancy waiters when he could eat at home. "We'll have it in our dining room that we never use."

"Okay but whats the occasion?" Ally asked a bit confused.

"My girlfriend will be joining us."

"ohh...yay..." Ally tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

"And you can bring that boy with you, whats his name, umm, Dallas!" Her father added. "You too seem to be getting pretty serious..."

"What? no no," Ally tried to deny this and think of excuses. "and Dallas can't come anyway. He's busy tonight ... he has uhh homework ... Yeah hes getting an early start on his summer homework..." Ally saw Austin rubbing his eyes and yawning probably not even paying attention to the conversation. "Austin can join us!" Ally blurted.

"I can do what now?" Austin said, looking up when hearing his name.

"Alright, I'll see you two tonight then," Ally's father walked out the room.

"Ally, what did you get me into?"

"Please Austin. You have to come to this dinner with me. I have to meet my dad's girlfriend and I need you there for moral support," Ally begged, sitting down next to Austin on the couch.

"Fine," Austin gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally hugged Austin and remembered what she was going to tell him before her dad came in. "Oh, and Austin you should probably tell your parents you're okay. They must be worried sick.

"Damn, I forgot about my parents!" Austin jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Ally sitting on the couch.

Ally sighed, still wondering what to do about Dallas. Not to mention her dads girlfriend. How did her life get so complicated? What is love anyway? After another sigh, Ally got up to open up the store and start working.

~Later that night~

"Where is he?" Ally wondered aloud.

I need you here Austin. Please.

Ally sent the text and went back to doing her hair. She was humming to herself while curling her hair. She tried to forget the fact that she was meeting a potential step mom.

Suddenly, someone fell into her room through her window.

"Austin?!" Ally jumped up seeing a blonde head through her mirror. "Ouch!"

Austin got up and brushed himself off before noticing Ally grabbing her finger. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just accidentally burned myself with my curler when you scared me," Ally explained trying to brush it off as if it was nothing. She bent down to pick up the curler that she dropped before it burned her carpet. "You know we have a door, right?"

"Entering through the door would be boring. I wanted to surprise you," he went closer to look at the damage the curler had done. "Shit, I'll get you an ice pack," Austin bolted out of Ally's room and downstairs to her kitchen where he ran into Mr. Dawson.

"Austin, When'd you get here?" He asked confused.

"A few seconds ago through Ally's window," Austin quickly explained grabbing the ice from the freezer. Allys father looked confused for a second but decided against saying anything.

"Wait," Ally's dad grabbed Austin before he could leave. "What color tie should I wear tonight?" He held up a navy blue tie and a slightly darker navy blue tie.

"Uhh... The one on the right," Austin replied without looking. He began to leave the kitchen before pausing and turning around again. "You really like her don't you?"

"Love is a beautiful thing," Mr. Dawson said simply. Austin backed out of the kitchen, remembering Ally.

"Ally, I got the ice. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Austin," Ally cut him off. "It's fine it doesn't even hurt that much anymore. My finger barely touched the curler."

"Just take the ice," he grabbed Ally's hand and putting the ice pack in her finger.

"Thanks. Next time just ruse the front door or at least give me a warning," she giggled and then noticed her hair in the mirror. "Now, I have to finish doing my hair. I can't go to dinner with my hair half curly."

"I think it looks great. It could be the new style!" Austin complimented her. Ally rolled her eyes taking the ice pack off her finger and grabbing the curler. "Why are you worrying about it so much anyway? You don't need to dress up for a dinner with your dad." He threw himself on her bed and propped himself up so he could observe her outfit, taking in the strapless blue dress which stopped an inch above her knees. She looked perfect.

"How many times do we have to go over this?! I'm meeting my possible future mom! I have to dress to impress!" Ally began ranting as she curled her hair.

"Okay Ally. I get it," he cut her off. He didn't want to give her another pep talk.

"You should dress up a little too."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Austin sat up on the bed and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a dark blue (almost black) button up shirt, leather jacket, and gray jeans.

Ally finished her last curl and put the curler down, taking out the power cord. "At least wear a tie. " She got up and dug through her closet for a skinny blue tie. "You left it here a long time ago," Ally explained. She walked over and put the tie around his neck.

"Fine ill wear it. Only because it matches your dress," Austin gave in, letting her put it on him. "But I'm keeping the jacket on."

"Fine," Ally sighed, knowing Austin could be stubborn at times.

Ally finished his tie and the pair stood there looking into each others eyes, only about 3 inches away. "Thank you Austin. For being here it means a lot," Ally broke the silence.

"It's no problem. I'm always here for you," Austin replied still looking into her eyes.

This would usually be the moment that the two best friends would slowly lean in without ever breaking and their lips would collide perfectly and all their worries would be forgotten. However, this was reality and in reality, when you stand that close to someone staring into their eyes, all you get is an awkward moment. And in this awkward moment, Ally broke the eye contact first, clearing her throat, and turning away to pack away the rest of her makeup.

Austin, confused about what just happened, ran his hands through his hair and plopped down onto the bed again.

"So... Uhh... Maybe we should go down now?" Austin asked, trying to restore normalcy. "I mean, if your ready that is."

"Yeah, sure,"Ally replied shoving the rest of her things in the drawer and following Austin out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was originally planning on making this dinner a really long chapter but this is all I could write so far. And I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter or any longer. So I just posted what I had and divided the dinner into two parts. **

**Im sorry I didn't update in forever. I know you don't want to hear my excuses but you know school blah blah blah**.

**Also I've kind of lost inspiration for this story. But I will try to finish it since it is my first fanfiction ever. **

**Tomorrow is my last regents exam so I should have the next chapter to you by next week. Maybe even the end of this week if I feel inspired. But I honestly have no idea what I want to happen at this dinner... Anything you guys want to see?**

**Please review. Tell my what you thought. what was your favorite part of this chapter? Should I continue this story? What do you want to happened in the next chapter? **

**Thanks to everyone still reading. **

**thelonelystars**


End file.
